


Femme Fatale

by LanZiZhan



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanZiZhan/pseuds/LanZiZhan
Summary: 预警：莱弗；性别错位；片段式弗兰克斯坦有点醉了。Frankenstein is drunk.
Relationships: Frankenstein & Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel, Frankenstein/Dark Spare
Kudos: 2





	Femme Fatale

弗兰克斯坦有点醉了。  
他先是有些诧异——怎么，他的身体还会被酒精影响的吗，这种情况在过去几百年间从未有过。接着他了然地肯定，这是他潜意识里的自我放纵，是他的意识对身体的客观影响，这很正常。  
又一口麦酒下肚，辛辣的酒精泡沫在舌尖炸开，劣质的气味覆盖口中的酸涩，等到味道淡了，又是一口烈酒浇灌。  
他坐的是角落，正对舞厅中央，那里有昏黄的火光在烟雾中闪烁。他有些分不清那些是灯盏上的烛火还是被点燃的烟卷，他料想对面看他这边也当如是。烟灰擦着指尖坠落，他低头深吸一口，让烟雾覆盖他的视线。  
“您看上去不像是负担不起一杯葡萄酒的人。”有人在白烟后面说。她将琉璃酒杯磕在桌上，手指夹住杯柄，推过来。酒红色的液体在杯中轻轻晃动，拖着一片金黄的反光。弗兰克斯坦首先注意到的是她的明显有别于当地人的拉丁裔面孔，以及黑色碎发下一双和杯中葡萄酒同样颜色的双眸。它们匹配在这样一张面孔上，显出一种生硬的拼凑感，但不能说不好看。这样的眼睛，让人想要继续凝视，想去探究她来自哪儿，那里肯定是遥远的异国他乡，流传着无数故事。  
“您看上去不像是属于这里的人。”弗兰克斯坦警惕而克制地陈述，将酒杯从面前推离。琉璃上留存着她的体温。他可能在被搅动的空气中闻见了淡淡的玫瑰香。  
“您说的对，我不是。但这里有一个人，他比我更加不属于这里。”她靠近，锈红的嘴唇犹如涂满鲜血，“他的眼中写满怀疑和踌躇，有什么东西困扰了他千年那么久，他在求助。”  
弗兰克斯坦颤抖，让她温暖的手指覆盖了他的，那手指顺着指尖到指根，描绘着那里的一圈戒指，又捉住他触电般回缩的手。她把他从这个角落撕起来，领她到舞池中去。漆黑的纱裙包裹住后背那片白皙的肌肤，一双踩着红舞鞋的腿在下面隐约浮现。她高昂着头颅，将披散的黑发甩到耳后，将二人相合的手掌抬高到胸前，做出一个邀请的姿势。新一轮的舞曲响起，她带着他迈步、转圈、挪动，她比她矮一个头，却一直用俯视的眼神锁定他。她笑了笑。  
“他在伦敦有体面的工作、华丽的住所，却在今晚来到了乡下姑娘的酒会。”她盯着他，二人脚步逐渐加快，“他想要寻求刺激，想要陷入危险，却又不敢抱期望；他想要一个人都不认识他，又想要有个人永永远远认识他。他去过太多地方，见过太多的人，一切都千篇一律。无尽的重复与无望的等待消磨了活着的意义，这样的岁月过了太久、太久、太久。”她的声音压得很低，他得凑到耳边才能听到。“久”的发音在空气中震颤、回响。  
“于是他打着西装系着领带，哦不，并不是盛装出席，他平日里也是这样装扮，时刻准备着迎接末日，或者迎接一场久别重逢。为此他会把领绳收束得更紧一格。”她眼中带着冰冷的笑意，呼出的热气喷洒在他的脖颈间，“他也曾狂躁地追寻，但现在只剩下冷静而漫长的等候。他曾以为今天的舞会也将和过去的任何一场一模一样，但是，现在，他不确定了。”  
弗兰克斯坦惊疑地望向她，呼吸急促。下一秒，他迎接来锐利的疼痛，那是钻入颈侧的牙齿，软发搭在他肩头，灼热的温度彼此流转。他系在喉咙上的领绳确实过紧了，它们一层叠一层地压迫剧烈起伏的喉管，使吞咽一次口水都变得艰难。对方在他身上施加了惩戒性的力度，他无法反抗，也无意反抗，任由身体里的血液、氧气与力气都被一丝丝抽离，他就这样被封印在原地，感受着一种模模糊糊的幸福。然后暗场了，他对此并不惊讶，他知道自己正步入一个完美的陷阱，他知道那是谁。他慢慢跪下来，一个温和的怀抱始终托举着他，坚实、蕴含力量且不容置疑。惩罚并没有停止，疼痛充实地填充了他，他开始垂下头哭泣，像是向神父忏悔这百年间所有的不如意。他为自己的每一次不确信道歉，他承认那是他信仰的污点，被人知道了要遭耻笑的，他自己也看不起那些念头。可他只是一介凡人，无法承受那么久众叛亲离的孤独，不得不产生片刻的怀疑和失落。他呜咽着请求原谅，他哆嗦着颤抖，眼睛通红，主啊，为何驯化了我，又丢弃了我。主啊，为何我听不到你的声音，你究竟在哪里？  
对方大力拥他入怀，亲和、威严，包容他的发泄，并不言语。  
他枕在那人膝头，让那些指头划过他蓬松而濡湿的头发，又为他整理汗湿的衬衫后领。疼痛远去，他沉溺在一种触觉后效中，他被填满了，从此不再是一个空虚的飘荡在人世间的孤魂野鬼。  
弗兰克斯坦睁眼，感到一阵宿醉的晕眩。他躺在一个灰蒙的角落，刺眼的日光照射过来，驱散舞厅空气中弥漫的烟雾。他确信自己是喝醉了，做了一个离奇的梦。  
这是二十世纪的元年，低劣的酒精味让他感到腻烦。他起身，压平衬衫上的褶子，整理衣领。手指划过领绳的时候，他想了想，将它们解开，重新系紧，并往里再收束了一格。

完

注：  
1，Femme Fatale（法语），是文学与艺术中的一个人物原型，通常代指一位美丽、迷人、具有吸引力的女性，有着无法抗拒的致命魅力。文学艺术中化用的形象有莎乐美（Salome）、海妖塞壬（Siren）、特洛伊城的海伦（Helen of Troy）。可翻译为致命女郎，或红颜祸水。  
2，20世纪初，下层人士喝麦酒，后演变出蒸馏的麦酒（威士忌），而上层人士钟爱高雅的葡萄酒。欧洲民众无适宜饮用的淡水储备，而酒不会变质，且可储存很久，人们普遍以酒代水。  
3，吸血：最直接的象征权力关系的插入式性行为。  
4，部分台词参考《低俗怪谈（Penny Dreadful）》。


End file.
